The Princess and The Bastard
by OllieOllivander
Summary: Hyacinth Potter was ready to face death even though it was coming for her in the form of the Veil and a ministry that believed fanatical press. Hyacinth was not okay with being thrown into a new world, being declared a princess, and having to deal with a whole new set of problems that weren't hers. At least her soulmate is just as uncomfortable as she is, at first.
1. Prologue

I have a problem.

Jon/Fem!Harry

The Battle of Hogwarts is AU in what happens, very AU here

Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable

* * *

**The Princess and the Bastard**

Hyacinth Lily Potter had experienced a lot over her seventeen years. Death, murder, attempted murders, giant snakes, abusive relatives, the walking dead, soul sucking creatures that weren't always dementors, betrayal, dragons, bank robbery, being Undesirable No. 1, hiding in a tent with two friends and one ex-death eater hunting pieces of a megalomaniac, being forced to kill said megalomaniac because the adults would rather put that burden on a child are just a few she could name.

But this? This was the last thing she expected. Though the green-eyed girl wasn't terribly surprised by the turn of events.

As soon as the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, the dead gathered and buried, the press had turned on her like they had many times before. Except instead of calling her a slut that was sleeping with two other Triwizard champions along with her 'boyfriend', who was not actually her boyfriend, now the press was calling her The Girl-who-Conquered and The New Dark Lady on the rise.

It didn't help that many of the Weasleys had died during the war and Molly was all to quick to throw the girl she once called a daughter under the bus in her grief. As if Hyacinth wasn't grieving the friends she lost as well, or already blaming herself for their deaths. If she had never been their friend, many of them might still be alive.

As it were, the only ally she had left had been thrown in the grimy Azkaban cell next to her. Now the blond stood staring into the swirling abyss of the Veil in front of them, with a wall of ministry and press officials at their backs.

Things had changed between Draco Malfoy and Hyacinth when his parents had deflected sides as spies, only for the elder Malfoys to end up dead leaving their son on the run with Hyacinth and the rest of the trio. Those months in the tent together had been a bonding experience for all four of them. By the end, Draco and Hermione looked as if they might get together, Ron and Draco had stopped trading insults and began trading chocolate frog cards when they managed to snag some from whatever wizarding village they snuck into. Hyacinth had shockingly found a brother in the snake.

Now Hyacinth and Draco were the only two left. Hyacinth holding the hand she had once refused to shake so very long ago. If only the wide eyed first year could see herself now. Standing by her supposed enemy as they were sentenced to death by the ones they had saved.

They were waiting to be pushed in. The minister, some thoughtless old fool who Hyacinth didn't care to remember the name of who stuttered worse than Quirrel, was talking of finally having peace and freedom from the darkness that had wreaked havoc upon the Wizarding World. As if Voldemort himself stood at the gateway of the Veil instead of the one who vanquished him.

Hyacinth felt Draco take a shuddering breath, the tightening of his hand her only sign that he could give her. Like hell either of them would let these fools push them through the Veil. Hyacinth squeezed his hand in return before both took three steps into the Veil. The swirling darkness quelling the indignant screams of the society who wished to steal their lives, who had screwed both of them over more times than they could truly count.

Hyacinth Potter and Draco Malfoy would rather greet death as an old friend they had not seen in a while, than give traitors their satisfaction.

And so they did.

The swirling shadows in the darkness faded away to a bright white room similar to the King's Cross Station she went to when she died the last time. This time the room was completely empty. Hyacinth spun around trying to find Draco whose hand was no longer in hers to freeze at the cloaked figure behind her.

She couldn't see a face and if the whitespace hadn't been a decent temperature, she might have believed this was a dementor in front of her ready to take her soul. It towered over her small form, cloaked in moving shadows or possibly souls of the dead. There was a dark chain around it's neck and Hyacinth could make out the symbol that had been haunting her since before the war ended. A simple triangle inlaid with a circle split by a sharp line down the center.

The Deathly Hallows.

The creature- death?- took a step back from her and lowered its hood. In front of her stood a gaunt man with red eyes and thick dark hair that hung straight to his shoulders. His eyes examined her as if he knew all of her secrets, even the ones she didn't share with her closest friends. It was rather unsettling for the green-eyed metamorphmagus to be staring at that eye color again.

"Hyacinth Potter, I didn't believe I would be seeing you here so soon", the voice that came out of his mouth sounded as if it was echoing out of a void. It sent a shiver down Hyacinth's spine.

"Honestly I expected to be here sooner. I was here sooner." Hyacinth stood as straight as she could looking up at this man- thing.

"I am no man nor thing." The whatever did not seem to appreciate the terms Hyacinth coined to describe it. "I am Death"

Well, shit.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to move on now?", Hyacinth asked. Honestly she was kind of done with the living.

"I have a task for you."

Of course, even death couldn't be simple.

"Where is Draco?"

"You shall see your friend should you accept the task."

Hyacinth took a deep breath. She had held better conversations with the walls of her cupboard under the stairs. "And what is this task?"

"Return magic and restore order to a world that will soon descend into chaos. You shall have a time of peace before. Defend the living." This sounded a little too familiar and vague for the girl's comfort. "Should you accept you will end up with everything you have ever wanted."

Currently she wanted to see her family, but she felt as if there was a catch to this, "and if I refuse?"

"Refusal will sentence your soulmate to a fate worse than death."

"I don't have a soulmate", Hyacinth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Everyone has a soulmate. Do you accept?", the void person persisted.

"Do I actually have a choice?", Hyacinth asked. The girl was not stupid. She did realize she was talking with something that was potential as old if not older than the universe itself.

"No." the void person said. "You shall have everything necessary waiting for you. Good luck, Hyacinth Potter"

The room faded in a blinding light before Hyacinth could even attempt to argue with the being. The white light forced her to cover her corrected eyes before it slowly, very slowly faded away.

Hyacinth lowered her arm to reveal a crowd of people in front of her all wearing odd outfits that Hyacinth had never really seen before. The people starred wide eyed at her before one row after another began to kneel, heads bowed towards her.

She stared wide eyed looking at the group before turning to see behind her Draco wearing similar if not slightly nicer odd clothing with a shiny silver crown on his head. She froze as her eyes shifted to the older man next to him.

The man appeared ten years older than she had last seen him with small streaks of grey around the front of his head, but he also looked _healthier_ than she had last seen him. The paleness that had come from being hidden inside too long had given way to decent tan and where he had been stringy and starved he now held muscle visible even from under a red tunic. Her Godfather Sirius Black had never looked this healthy in the time she remembered him.

He slowly moved forward, Hyacinth noted a golden crown on his head that looked like a Phoenix rising from the ashes and reached a hand out to Hyacinth as if to see if she was truly there. She met her godfather's hand only to be swiftly pulled forward into his embrace, his arms tightening around the currently dark red haired girl, as he mumbled, "Pup" into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Phoenix melted into the familiar embrace, not even caring enough to use a security question on the man. Letting her arms wrap around him, she felt as if she could stay there for eternity. Unfortunately, Sirius broke the silence by whispering in her ear, "Trust me."

He turned to the crowd her hand in his as if he was presenting a princess to her people.

"People of Arkadya and the Free Cities, it is with great joy I present to you, your future queen Crown Princess Hyacinth."

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait, I was struggling with how I wanted to begin, unfortunately there is a bit of a history of Arkadya information dump at the beginning of this but I couldn't find a better way to introduce it without the information.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable

Enjoy!

* * *

The Princess and The Bastard

Chapter 1

Hyacinth could say that she was genuinely surprised by this turn in events and after everything, she didn't think that was possible anymore.

Sirius had given her a quick rundown on the situation _after _declaring her the _Crown_ _Princess_ of a country she had never heard of. Sirius or rather King Sirius or Father, had conquered the Free Cities of Essos, Astapor, and the disputed lands in a bout of boredom with magic after being freed from slavery and managing to make his way through the ranks of a mercenary, or sell-sword, group called the Second Sons. Now, Hyacinth was not entirely sure if it was just boredom or if Azkaban had done more damage than she previously thought to the man, but she was much to tired to fully care and the people seemed happy enough, so she didn't question it.

Sirius told her that they were currently in Arkadya (Arcadia was how he pronounced it but the map he'd shown her had it spelled differently) which had originally been the "disputed lands" located on the south west corner of the continent Essos. Sirius had set it up as his capital in order to not show favoritism toward any particular city.

Draco had arrived in Arkadya in Sirius's office thing- she remembered he called it a solar- a full three days before she had. How her conversation with Death had taken three days she didn't know. Sirius had announced Draco as his cousin after getting the story of what happened during the war out of the Malfoy, and the two of them had planned on sending out a dual continent wide search across Essos and Westeros in order to try and find her just in case she had accidentally landed somewhere else, because let's face it her Luck had landed Hyacinth in more unfortunate situations than could really be counted. When she landed in a flash of light during what Sirius told her was called the Festival of Starlight, the search was no longer necessary. Obviously.

The 'Festival of Starlight' sounded like something out of the Lord of the Rings to Hyacinth, but it was apparently a celebration to honor those they had lost. With her, the 'lost princess', showing up in a bright flash of 'starlight' like a mystical being sent down from the heavens, Hyacinth not only had to deal with being the Crown Princess, she had people referring to her as Jaesa (which apparently meant goddess) as well as Princess Hyacinth Starfall. As if the green eyed metamorphmagus didn't have enough nicknames to fill the entire library of Hogwarts already.

It was like being told she was the Chosen One all over again. Hyacinth could almost feel Death laughing at her.

She would give Death some credit, despite her irritation with the being. When he had said she would have everything necessary he hadn't been stingy. While he didn't give her back the Elder Wand or the Resurrection stone that had kept following her around after the war, he had returned her holly wand, her father's invisibility cloak, and had given her a trunk full of seeds, potion ingredients, books that had belonged in the Potter and Black family libraries, of those books were journals of her mother's which she hadn't known existed, and a very specific guide on potion ingredient equivalencies between the two worlds. Hyacinth would give it to Death that he had thought of a lot. Though why she needed dragon eggs she didn't entirely know, but he had gifted them to her anyways.

Creepy void dude wasn't half bad in her opinion now.

Though her godfather or, she muses, her father now (per the cover story), would probably have a different opinion if he knew Death was responsible for the soulmark that had burned its way onto her left wrist. The man had cursed himself blue in the face, making Hyacinth tense remembering Uncle Vernon doing the same usually before or during a beating. Hyacinth realized Sirius would rather Avada himself before harming her, but it didn't change how she felt about raised voices.

Hyacinth thought the mark itself was rather pretty. It was simple, a grey circular background roughly the size of a galleon with a white, red-eyed wolf running across it. Apparently, it signified that her marked match was from a powerful house in Westeros and because the colors were reversed her match was a bastard instead of a highborn. As if that mattered to the girl.

"No, absolutely not", Sirius said staring warily at her left wrist.

"Papa, please", Hyacinth begged, trying to make the man see reason. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"No, that _thing_ will never be allowed in this palace. I forbid it."

"But Papa-", Sirius cut her off this time.

"No, Hya, you deserve better. I will find you better." He shook his head glaring daggers at her wrist.

Hyacinth let her lip quiver and tears well up in her eyes in a way that her old roommate Lavender would have been immensely proud of. Sirius broke.

Sirius sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Fine, fine, but that heathen better not cause trouble."

Hyacinth smiled wide, rubbing a finger along the little scales. "Thank you, Papa"

"Yes, yes. Don't make me regret it. Now run along and finish getting ready. We'll be heading to the docks right after lunch", Sirius said.

As Hyacinth made to leave her now-father's voice stopped her, "And keep that demon hidden, I don't want it frightening the people."

Hyacinth left with a nod and a giggle.

The pale pink haired metamorphmagus wondered out of the solar down the sandstone halls of the palace to her chambers, the baby snake curled around her wrist comfortably.

"_You get to stay with me, Medusa",_ Hyacinth hissed to the iridescent snakeling.

The little snake had been found in one of the palace's gardens. Draco, knowing of her ability to speak parseltongue, just watched amused as their guards and everyone else near by switched between curiosity and terror as their princess calmly picked up the highly venomous baby Valyrian Viper.

Missandei, a sweet girl Sirius had saved from slavery who had quickly become Hyacinth's friend and guide in this new world , didn't even blink as her Princess claimed the snake as her pet. Missandei handled Hyacinth's oddities surprisingly well, endearing her to the princess even more.

"Missandei, meet Medusa", Hyacinth said holding the little snake at eye level. _"Medusa, meet Missandei. She is a friend, don't harm her"_

"_Yes, Mama",_ the snake hissed in a high tone holding her head up and bumping it gently against Missandei's outstretched hand, giving it a small lick with her forked tongue.

"His Grace is allowing you to keep her, then?", the curly haired girl ask falling instep as Hyacinth walked to finish making sure she was presentable.

"He is, I thought I might have to make a bigger fuss in order to keep her, but it went surprisingly well." Hycainth kept stroking the head of the snake. It was a nice break from everything that was happening.

"What will your betrothed think of it?", Missandei asked.

"From what I've heard, he has a direwolf so I doubt a little snake will be an issue", Hyacinth said. She reached up to scratch the scar that had not burned since she killed Voldemort. Hyacinth couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach at how within a couple hours her betrothed and marked match would be on the shores of Arkadya, where Hyacinth was expected to greet the stranger. It had been a compromise between Lord Stark and Sirius that the pair not be immediately married, and Jon Snow was fostered with them for a time so that they might get to know each other. It would be a trial period as some of the local lords and magisters were not sure on the fact that the future consort of their future queen was a bastard.

Hyacinth didn't entirely care about the lords' opinions but knew she had to at least try and play nice with the men. She didn't want to imperious or confound anyone if not absolutely necessary.

"If it all goes well, you'll be married within a year", Missandei said as they entered Hyacinth's large chambers. The room itself was elegantly decorated and could fit the entire Dursley house inside it. The large balcony spanned the full length of the room with multiple archways and curtain hangings that allowed for a cool breeze to blow in from the sea.

Hyacinth could see the docks from here and ignored the knot in her stomach.

"And if it doesn't, then we can drop him off in Westeros when we go for the diplomatic trip within the next few mont- moons", Hyacinth replied moving over to look at the line of outfits that one of her handmaidens had laid out on her bed. Judging by how the majority of the outfits would show her midriff, it was probably Dorissa. The Pentoshi girl would've gotten along well with Lavender.

"Do you expect it to go poorly, Princess?", Missandei asked moving to look at the outfits alongside Hyacinth. She picked up a green top with blue embroidery and held it up to Hyacinth.

Hyacinth shifted her hair color to a light blue to match the top as she sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't have the best history with luck, Missandei", the girl-who-lived murmured.

"Well, maybe the gods have finally blessed you with better luck after all you've been through", the former-slave girl said with a knowing look. If anyone knew what that felt like it would be Missandei and Hyacinth couldn't find it to argue with the darker girl.

"Maybe" Hyacinth whispered glancing back towards her balcony in the direction of the docks.


End file.
